Hachiman Hikigaya/History
History It was mentioned in Drama C.D, that he was named Hachiman because of the fact that he was born on the 8th of August. Since his birthday falls in summer vacation, he was never wished a happy birthday by his classmates. He never received any chocolate from the opposite gender during Valentine's Day, other than Komachi, even his own mother neglected to give him any chocolate. When he was a kid, he didn't have many friends, and so he invented the new sport of one-player baseball. He would throw the ball by himself, hit it by himself, and catch it by himself. When he tried to devise a scheme to make the game last as long as possible, he realized that super bat-and-catch, or really high "pop flies", were the best way to lengthen the game. He feared asking anyone about the content of an upcoming test, and instead, he just studied silently alone and then faced the consequences later. This leave him with no chance of clarifying doubts or lessons, especially in science and math leading to poor grades. He tends to walk behind others like a shadow and never offers his opinion whenever he is in a group of others. Until the end of his middle school there were a lot acquaintances whom he thought to be his friends but they didn't seems to be treat him the same way. They just treated him as someone to laugh at. In light novel it is clearly mentioned that they introduce Hachiman to others as a laughing stock & classmate but not as friends, which dissappointed him in friends. In bonus drama C.D of volume 3, It was mentioned that once Hachiman was invited to a birthday party because the whole class was obligated to go but was not invited a second time. Hachiman feels that he might have made some fatal mistake to not be invited again. It was mentioned in light novel that Hachiman would ask to hang out with his acquaintances whom he thought to be friends. All of whom would make excuses to not hang out. But when he goes out on his own he would see his "friends" out without him. A glimpse of Hachiman's past can be seen on the double date where Hachiman wasn't texted or invited by Kaori or Chika. Another is Kaori's treatment of Hachiman throughout the double date, where she was constantly poking fun at him for invalid reasons to praise Hayama in comparison to his actions and also to keep their conversation lively, as if Hachiman is nothing more than a laughing stock to them. 'Before Middle School' In elementary school, students were doing a folk dance. Hachiman was paired up with a girl but she didn't want to hold hands with him alone. The other girls followed suit. In Hachiman words, he danced the "Air Oklahoma Mixer"My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 8; part A . His classmates would also "forget" his name and give him insulting nicknames, "Hikikaeiru (Hikifroggy)". They would often make jokes that were related to his name (much like Yukino does in the series). My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 7; part B One time Hachiman overheard a group of kids who were playing tag. They were talking about passing a virus named after him. They imagine that the "Hikigerma" virus was so powerful that barriers (in tag) were ineffective.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A He received corn as a birthday present by his mother's friend that was given to him by her son who he thought was his friend. Once his classmates decided on groups but everyone would exclude Hachiman. His homeroom teacher, Isehara-sensei told the other students that she knows they all dislike Hachiman, but it's unkind to leave him out. Hachiman still hasn't forgiven his home room teacher for that as he hates being sympathized with or receiving pity. 'Middle School' In middle school there is a friendly atmosphere between students and teachers, everyone addresses each other by first name with the exception of Hachiman. However, Hachiman retained his loner attitude from elementary school. Hachiman was the victim of verbal and psychological bullying in junior high. Classes got reshuffled for second year and everyone exchanged numbers. Hachiman mustered enough courage and eagerly searched for a girl. He found one who reluctantly exchanged numbers.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 4; part A Hachiman used to text girls often. But it wasnt until high school that he realized he would only get replies out of pity. At some point Hachiman went to Chiba Mura Village for nature studies My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 7; part A , which he later visits again after joining Service club as summer activity. When he was in 8th (2nd year middle school) grade of the new semester, the role of class male representative was dumped on him by the fellow male students. While a girl volunteered for to be a girl representative, that girl frequently talked to him. He thought she was interested in him. One day, he decided to ask her who she liked. She replied with the first letter which was "H". Hachiman asked if it was him. The girl was surprised and disgusted. The next day Hachiman saw a drawing mocking him on the class chalkboard much to his shock and dismay the whole class know about it, even though it was just the two of them at that time (in anime and manga adaptation). My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 2 pg.27-28 My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part B In the light novel, after the incident the girls hate him even more and the boys nickname him "Narugaya" (Narcisst-gaya). At some point, it he attempted to engage in conversation with another girl, but the girl replied, "Um, could you stop please?", with a near blank expression and extremely cold eyes. This made him self-proclaimed himself as a "leading expert in rejection." In a drama CD, it was mentioned in middle school that there was a girl he liked who belonged to the wind instrument club. On that girl’s birthday, Hachiman gave her an anime music CD he made. He paid careful attention to the song selection. His present was accepted. But the next day at lunch time the broadcast committee played his CD over the school PA and mocked him. After this incident, the name Otagaya passed on even after his graduation which is mentioned by his sister Komachi who is studying in the same school. Before or after the above confession, Hachiman confessed to another girl (In the light novel its Kaori). Her response was to instead "just be friends" but they never spoke again. Despite the fact that the confession was private, it was made a public knowledge of the class and gossiping topic the very next day. The gossiping girls felt sorry for Kaori that Hachiman was the one to confess to her and were glad that they didn't give their contact IDs to Hachiman while sneering which can be heard by Hachiman very clearly. My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 1; chapter 1 My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 1 pg.21 My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A Kaori once mentioned that Hachiman wasn't in any clubs in middle school and was basically mute so he didn't stand out. The last time he talked to a girl was nearly two years before he met Yukino, In June of his final year of middle school. He mistakenly responded to a girl who was complaining about the heat. It turned out that she was actually talking to another girl seated behind him. What followed was an awkward situation. Whenever Hachiman recalls this memory, he hides and screams to himself under his futon.My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel: Volume 1; chapter 1 My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong as I Expected Manga: chapter 1 pg.26 My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A It was mentioned in the light novel, people used to stuff garbage in his shoe locker, the perp was clearly one of the girls from his class and the fact that they would not even try to hide their criminal conduct made it hurt him even more. It was also mentioned that girls would falsely confess their feelings for him as penalty for losing at rock-paper-scissors. he would also receive fake love letters written by boys who copy down what girls dictate to them. All of these things used to give Hachiman hope, but he now knows "an experienced loner never falls for the same trap twice". Hachiman received a medal for the A score in Sports test during the closing ceremony. Everyone burst out laughing because this was just a prank by others filling out false athletic scores. In Volume 7 Chapter 4 in light novel, it was mentioned that in middle school he had to pass along class letters unaware of the written insults of him on it. In a flashback during the anime, it is shown that Hachiman is almost same in middle school as he is in High school, reading novels in class without speaking to anyone, playing squash alone in gym, walking home alone while others are walking back in a group & talking. It was mentioned that during middle school he used to cosplay. He was an otaku to some degree and often makes references to different animes and mangas during his inner thoughts. It is demonstrated quite often in the light novels. Hachiman tried his best to be sociable during middle school life, but all steps failed and he was ostracized as his actions were made as a joke to laugh at for others. After being ostracized he slowly became disinterested in social life. 'High School' After middle school, Hachiman doesn't want to have any contact with his middle school classmates, which he calls a "Reset" or "Deletion" in his relationships. Because of this he worked hard to enter Sobu High School where his middle school classmates would definitely not go to. It was mentioned in the light novel that every year, only one person from Hachiman's middle school goes to Sobu High because of its high standards and requirement. However by coincidence he meets his old classmate, Kaori Orimoto later in the series. On the first day of the High school entrance ceremony, he was excited about his new student life, to the point which made Hachiman head to school an hour early. While traveling he spotted and saved Yui's dog from a potentially fatal car crash, causing him to miss the first month of school, also sealing his fate of being a loner for the starting of his high school life. The result of the accident was a bone fracture that caused him to be bedridden in the hospital for three weeks. This put him on the fast track to his loner lifestyle, since everyone else had become acquainted and grouped up by the time he arrived.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 4; part A He goes to school by bike, despite the long distance and intense weather of hot summers and blisteringly cold winters, the main reason is to avoid running into classmates and acquaintances of his. In the light novel, Hachiman is the only one who doesn't get space to write his future goals in year book. It was also mentioned that he had a lot of part time jobs before joining the service club but none seems to exceed more than 3 days. The reason seems to be that he couldn't get along with anyone because of his past. Hachiman frequently sleeps in class during break or his free time due to his lack of someone to talk to. If he isn't sleeping, he may be reading books and giggling. He also giggles while reading amusing things in novels in both the club room and class room, which "grosses out" Yui and Yukino. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 3; part A At lunch, Hachiman eats alone at his favorite spot because of the nice sea breezes that blow in from the shore. It was mentioned in Episode 13 that almost all the girls in Sobu High School treat Hachiman as someone that is gross and disgusting. Hachiman explains that the girls in the relay races were pissed and uttered the word gross when he handed them the baton in the sports festival. It is mentioned in the light novel that girls from his class occasionally give him looks as though he is a piece of trash, even putting trash in his class desk when he is out for lunch to his favorite spot. He was forced to join the Service club in his second year by his careers counselor/Japanese teacher, Shizuka Hiratsuka, in the hopes of fixing his rotten personality. For most of the requests the Service Club gets his solutions involve making him a villain or scapegoat. He doesn't mind getting himself hurt as long as it achieves the goal. Later on he slowly starts to realize that his actions can hurt his new friends too, and admits he hates the way he does things. He slowly become better at interacting with other people and accumulates other peoples e-mail and phone contacts throughout the series. He chose Liberal arts as his third year course. 'Difference from pre-High School life' He is in a club and takes work more seriously, even though he hates to work. His social circle extended somewhat. Hachiman was mentioned to be mute/unsocial by both Kaori and Yui in times of their debut, but as the series progresses, he is able to interact with students from different classes and even of a different school without any issues. Hachiman is on better terms with girls. In High school there is more than one situation wher Hachiman finds himself in a date-like situation with girls, primarily with Yukino, Yui, Iroha. He also went on a double date with Hayama, Kaori, Chika. Kaori whom he had a crush on in middle school, has now patched up things with him and she even goes to the extent of giving him valentine chocolate and offered to be his friend. It was also mentioned that Hachiman used to sweat profusely when talking to girls especially Kaori, now he casually talks to most girls including Kaori without any nervousness. Hachiman rarely used to go outside and turned down all invites from other people. But currently Hachiman is mentioned to hangout in places with his acquaintances. He has visited arcades and theatres with Saika and Yoshiteru. He has also been places like Destiny Land, the Aquarium, and a new years shrine with Yukino, Yui and Komachi. Hachiman also participated in the Christmas and birthday celebrations of at least two of his club-mates, yet turned Yui's offer to celebrate his own birthday. Hachiman has a bad history of giving gifts which were either rejected or laughed at. But his recent gifts are treasured by his friends. Hachiman was made fun of, ignored, and looked down upon by in the past which is bullying. However when Komachi inquires about his High School life he was unable to explain, but concludes that he is not bullied. He received Valentine chocolate for the first time ever. He received chocolate from Yui, Iroha, Kaori, Saki and Keika. It is shown that Yukino also has some but doesn't have the courage to give them to Hachiman. In light novel he begins to change is future plan from household husband to something else but didn't reach any conclusion. He still plans to enter a random university in Chiba first and decide later. Shizuka encourages Hachiman to be a university professor which he declines. Reference Category:History